


【MN】今朝有酒今朝醉

by MelarNelo



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelarNelo/pseuds/MelarNelo
Summary: 原著向预警：原创人物





	1. 00-01

00

得即高歌失即休，多愁多恨亦悠悠。  
今朝有酒今朝醉，明日愁来明日愁。  
——《自遣》罗隐·唐

 

01  
某天下午踢完足球，梅罗等人坐在大树下乘凉。一开始还津津乐道地调侃杰克的控球技术，后来电视跳台似地扯到L。保罗立即像被打了鸡血一样兴奋起来，絮絮叨叨个不停：“哎，你说，L每天都不睡觉的样子，怎么会有精力解决各种疑案？长期不睡智商居然不会受影响，是不是他吃的甜品里都加了什么特殊的药物呢？还有还有…”  
梅罗听罢，有些不耐烦地皱了皱眉，仿佛听到的是有人在讲他坏话，他高声打断男孩毫无营养的讲话：“嘿我说你既然这么好奇怎么不去和L过一晚？马上真相大白！”梅罗的话起了无比成功的效果：保罗自动消音，附带略显惊惧的表情——明显是被梅罗狰狞的愠怒表情吓到，尤其是翠绿如玉的双眼，此时如激光枪瞄准保罗，只差没扣住开关瞬间射穿…四周一阵唏嘘的哄笑过后，陷入不可名状的沉默。  
“看你满不在乎的样子，想必很了解L咯？”讥讽的声音打破短暂的无声状态，直指正用头顶着足球微动的金发男孩。  
梅罗刘海的遮掩下挑了挑眉，冷笑道：“连年纪稍长的杰克都了解不深的人物，我又从何得知相关信息？”  
“呵…谁不知道，只要是梅罗想要的，没有达不到的…噢抱歉，除了NO.1。”杰克笑得五官扭曲，尤其在说“抱歉”的时候，睁大眼睛，手遮面部，好不令人嫌恶，“还是…就连你也只能诚服于L的份？”多么幼稚的激将法！梅罗在心中嗤笑，转念又想：倒是可以加以利用。  
当你在计划某件事时，可曾想过，这也许正中某人下怀？  
当梅罗在L的房间看到不应存在的白色身影时，他二话不说便以迅雷不及掩耳之势将其扑倒在地，脸色宛如风雨将至，阴沉得可怖——这是喜怒形于色的男孩发出的危险信号。真是强而迅速的行动力，尼亚在心中冷哼，尚未表露自己莫名被袭击的不满，他的双手便被梅罗禁锢在头两侧，手臂隐隐传来的疼痛令他双眉微蹙。他只是应杰克的话来找L，不料人不在，却被后来者压制在地动弹不得，看着对方几欲喷火的眼神，尼亚双唇紧抿。两人在沉默中对峙。  
良久，为免L在房间里看到这一幕，梅罗松开尼亚的手腕，站起身并拉起尼亚，一直拉着走出房间，还不忘带上门。尼亚试着转动自己的右手腕，结果在梅罗越发强劲的力度下停止动作，任他带自己回他的房间。梅罗的愤怒也因尼亚的不配合又向上烧了一层温度，心想回到房间一定要好好修理这个混蛋。  
关上门，尼亚有些吃痛地从地毯上坐起身，抬手看了看发热的“红手镯”，尼亚本就阴沉的脸更加怨气冲天，语气就更冷冽刺骨：“不分青红皂白见人就动手，真不愧是用下半身思考的动物。”  
梅罗不怒反笑，倒不如说是气到笑了出来，他倚门而立，好整以暇地欣赏尼亚罕有的表情变化，颇为悠闲道：“既然脑力抵不上，用身体去弥补不足有何不可？而且…现在要吵的不是这个。”梅罗的眼神回复冰冷，如一块冰包裹一团火，令人明明看起来很冷，内心却不安地躁动起来(显然，对象不包括尼亚)。梅罗继续道：“L的房间不经允许是不能擅自进入的。”  
“果然如此。”尼亚就地屈右膝而坐，右手搭在右膝上，左手习惯成自然地卷玩起头发，语气略带不屑，眼神更是如此，“我在哪与你何干？你凭什么认定我进他的房间是擅自的？你有什么证据证明我未经允许擅自闯入私人空间？”  
“那么你又如何证明你是经过允许进入私人空间的？”梅罗一字一句，从牙缝里挤出来，气势不减。  
“杰克。”尼亚的表情很淡定，语气很坚定，“你可以问他，是他说L有事找我，要我去他房间找他，如果他不在就等等——这是原话。”


	2. 02

02

“杰克！”梅罗眼中闪过一道不明光芒，他镇定下来，表情若有所思，不言字句。尼亚见状，也只沉默等待。不多久，梅罗再度启唇：“我想杰克大概是太无聊了，所以想找人陪他玩。”  
听罢，尼亚头微低，同样略加思索片刻。再度抬头时，他已挂上特有的恶作剧笑容：“听起来不错。他还真找对了，游戏的对象。”  
窗外月明星稀，寂静的夜映衬室内灯光的温暖柔和。金发男孩已然忘记自己想要与L共度一晚的计划；银发男孩同样将讨回自己想要的“公道”这件事抛诸脑后。两人在柔软的地毯上盘腿而坐，表情时而认真，时而邪恶得可爱，偶尔附加双手和某些物品以形象说明，俨然一对作战盟友，商量如何歼灭敌人。  
原以为一进教室就能看上好戏的杰克，在感受到死气沉沉的氛围后，反而有些失望。他以为照梅罗冲动暴躁的性格，遇上“逮个正着”的情况一定不会轻易放过影响他计划的人，尤其对方还是他的窄路冤家，他一定会将形势扩大加深——只要看到对方就会“大开杀戒”：管他三七二十一，先拼个你死我活再说。然而没有。梅罗依旧倚窗而立，阳光从他背后照射进来，突显其眼中的凶狠，视线直逼尼亚，“嘎嘣、嘎嘣”地缓慢咀嚼自己的巧克力，仿佛在酝酿一场风雨，蓄势待发。尼亚则似乎毫无所觉地堆骰子，表情阴沉冷漠，一手卷玩自己的头发，一手专注于形似建筑的骰子堆，“嗒、嗒”，一颗一颗地将圆滑的六面体搭上去。两个人的气场很足，导致周围的人都自觉地分别以他们两个（或一同）为中心呈单位圆状辐散，没有人敢靠近一步。杰克的心情多少有些好转：至少是暗涌迭起。  
指桑骂槐，趁虚而入，梅罗和尼亚早已运用自如。看着杰克强作镇定而毫不自知地吃下碟中的食物并喝下碗里的汤，梅罗几乎藏不住抿在嘴边的笑容，尼亚的进食速度明显更慢了。确定碟子和碗都被不知者搜刮见底，梅罗和尼亚才着实松了口气，收回自己的余光，专心享用自己的晚餐。  
恶作剧的成功，体现在杰克在洗手间呆了2个小时仍未出来。然而两人在房间公布战果时却出现了分歧。  
你刚刚说，你在杰克的汤里放了...巴豆？”梅罗的语气很不确定，夹杂十足的无奈，在尼亚点头的同时表情更甚。梅罗不禁扶额：“那我还在碟子里放什么泻药，该放春药的啊！”尼亚因梅罗毫不掩饰的话语忍俊不禁，两人相视，扑哧一笑。 “看来明天是见不到他了。”  
“那是当然。哎你怎么得到巴豆的？我记得厨房没做过有巴豆的料理。”  
“莫里斯最近对中草药植物特别感兴趣。”  
“莫里斯…那个中国迷！他之前不才念了N天的诗么…”说到后面，梅罗心有余悸，尼亚仿佛看到无数的黑线正在他脸上形成。  
此时此刻，两人好似打小的内裤交，整天打打闹闹，玩尽各种恶作剧。但是，好歹这里是华米兹，年龄与心智是不成比例的。他们有想过杰克会以牙还牙，但没想到以其人之道还治其人之身就算了，还把保罗也算进来。


	3. 03

03

这绝对他妈的是巧合，梅罗有些愤恨地想。如果不是他想知道杰克会怎么回击，如果不是他急中生智从而弄巧成拙，如果不是他…梅罗一边骂骂咧咧一边把自己扔进浴缸里，汹涌而来的燥热感得到缓解，梅罗不自觉地舒了口气。他真不明白当时怎么冲动成那样，看到保罗拿着经杰克手的牛奶给尼亚，自己便冲过去伸手夺过就一饮而尽。他妈的…梅罗不禁再度低咒。  
想到杰克得逞的阴险笑容和尼亚疑惑后了然的表情，梅罗就火上心头又被冷水扑灭——都是因为那该死的尼亚，都是他！“真他妈的‘冲动是魔鬼’。我总是以糟糕的方式解决问题，玉石俱焚。”梅罗有气无力地喃喃道。很快，那股燥热感再度吞噬他的神智。杰克的话在他脑海极速闪过，如一道迅雷：“恭喜你，赢得一晚醉生梦死的美好春宵。”暧昧中夹杂讽刺的话语令梅罗握拳砸在浴缸边缘，水面泛起细不可见的涟漪，撞击处发出一声闷响，表达制造者的怨愤。  
他妈的！  
一阵不轻不重，不急不徐的敲门声打断梅罗纷乱的思绪，同时传来的，是令梅罗颇为咬牙切齿的声音：“梅罗，我给你拿了衣服和浴巾，你落在床上了。”本就不高的嗓音，在门的阻隔下有些含混模糊。  
梅罗不耐烦地“啧”了一声，随手沾上水气的刘海往头顶上拨，站起身步履不稳地走到门口，厚重的玻璃门隐约透出伫立的身影，梅罗粗暴地打开门并将其拽进浴室接着再粗暴地关上门，力度之大使门都略微颤抖。然而这还没完，他无视可怜的因拉扯而掉落在地的衣物，硬是把尼亚推进浴缸，在尼亚来得及挣扎之前咬住他的双唇，还不忘低语道：“因你而起的火自然由你来灭…”  
从未有过这般疯狂迷乱的夜晚。  
恢复正常的两人躺在床上，眼中情欲的余韵尚未褪尽，在月光的笼罩下愈显魅惑。梅罗不得不承认，跟尼亚做爱是一种享受，他几乎是全身心投入其过程。虽然不排除药的因素。但梅罗相信，即使没有它，尼亚一样甜美诱人。显然尼亚也是如此，他对此没有表现厌恶，甚至纵容梅罗继续。因此给杰克留下足以崩溃的回忆后，梅罗和尼亚在竞争关系的基础上加了一层：性。他们几乎每晚做爱，对其他任何事都只字不提，如此专心。他们只是做爱，并在高潮时呼出对方的名字。  
回到从前，尼亚绝不允许自己做出这种看似不合情理的行为，而梅罗打开了名为禁忌的门，并像罂粟一般引诱尼亚心甘情愿地陷入其中。尼亚是乐在其中的，甚至有那么几次由他主动提起（倒不如说是诱惑？），虽然第一次的酸痛令他记忆犹新。最初意识到这点的一刻尼亚有些难以置信。白驹过隙，尼亚在内心欲迎还拒间接受这有些疯狂的现实。他们有时在无人的角落相互亲触，或干脆只亲吻对方。最放肆的一次是集体看一部纪实片，两人从看影片到舌吻、啃啮对方的耳朵、下巴、颈窝、锁骨…直到灯光重新打开前的一瞬，两人方如梦初醒般分开。四周变得光亮的时候，两人不禁惊叹时间拿捏的准确与默契，心虚之余不免漾出巧克力味的甜蜜。  
后来的某天，金发男子想起这回事，脑中第一浮现的不是令人心惊肉跳的过程，反而是罗杰令银发男孩发表意见时，男孩脸上一闪而过的窘迫与忸怩。那是即使此时回顾仍觉可爱的表情，直触心中柔软一处。  
他们就这样无言地保持若有似无的关系。他俩依旧在公众面前唇枪舌剑，只是在夜晚时分非常安静，因为不同房间，两人之间仿佛什么都不会发生，仅仅睡觉那样安静——就外界而言的确如此，不过…  
一片漆黑中，什么都可以归为梦境。你在黑暗中做过的，说过的，听到的，感觉到的，嗅到的…只要你想。  
屋内。两人在同一张床上，对视，诱惑，抚摸，亲吻，做爱。有人先行了诱惑，有人选择了放纵，反正春宵不过一场梦。没有话语，只有隐约的湿黏的水声和喘息声交织在被褥里，汗味体味腥味混杂在一起，却因适应反觉如梦。这是他们的秘密，至死不宣。  
过于默契的感觉，使得在夜深人静难以入眠之际，甚至有“永远”二字闪过两人心里，随即不免自嘲一番并抛诸脑后：奢望不得的，何必幻想？两人于不同时闪出相同念头，做出相同选择。随后的夜晚都因而蒙上无望的色彩。踏进灰色领域看似容易，但黑和白就是呆滞在原地，固执得仿佛在坚守着最后的什么。  
对了，除了做爱，我们什么都没做，什么都没有。仅仅做爱。于是更加心灰意冷。


	4. 04

04 

如果不是因为那场梦，梅罗发誓，直到自己离开的那一刻，他也不会想要找尼亚说点什么。如果没有那场梦。  
尼亚开始抵触梅罗出现在自己面前，他无法忽视心中的闷痛从而坦然如初地面对他。他开始躲避梅罗，睡前一定把门窗关得死死的，生怕他悄然无声地闯进自己的空间。过了几天，连食欲都开始不妙的尼亚干脆连三餐时间都窝在房间里，拼接玩具模型、完成一千块拼图、堆骰子大厦、搭扑克金字塔…玩尽一切能玩之物，足不出户。更糟的是，他开始失眠，总是躺在床上对着天花板发上很久的呆才疲惫地合上双眼。然而还是不可抵制地在黑暗中用萤光般的细线描绘梅罗的轮廓，尤其是标志性的翠瞳和金发。最糟糕的一次尼亚彻夜未眠，半睁着眼睛看天花板从深得发暗的蓝变浓再转淡，接着有红黄白交织的光线加入，在眼前色彩缤纷起来，最后，天彻底亮了，尼亚却无力动身，不是终于想睡了，而是突然感到无比的消极，消极到自毁的冲动在心里膨胀、膨胀。  
梅罗感到不知所措，在他吃了不少闭门羹之后。如果尼亚感到厌倦了，梅罗倒不用这般烦躁不安，偏偏他明白尼亚一点也不好过：不吃饭，不出门，在房间搞自闭，没有一点是表现尼亚过得正常的。梅罗因为尼亚寝食难安，食不知其味，睡为君辗转反侧。他难得在图书室里翻一些有关饮食的书，结果还是自暴自弃地日备果汁，逮住尼亚就灌他喝，或者准备好鸡蛋和牛奶，用尽一切办法令对方在自己面前吃干抹净方可离开。恍然间梅罗觉得自己好像尼亚的兄长，之类的，同时心里不免有些泛酸：他还是不知道尼亚究竟为何会如此，不，现在说来，应该是不肯定了。想罢梅罗的眼神变得黯淡，全然忘记自己在上课。  
尼亚以为梅罗这么做，时间长了就会厌倦的，梅罗也如此，然而没有。当尼亚看见梅罗——只有他——的时候，才真切发觉自己的存在。他明白这样自虐一点意义都没有，可他喜欢被梅罗强灌果汁或牛奶，即使事后可能会忍不住胃中的波涛汹涌继而呕吐。这么想也许有些神经质，但在同时他真觉得自己是被在乎的，与自己聪明无关，与自己是第一无关，纯粹是担心自己会一命呜呼，纯粹是反感这样的自己。而尼亚只知道，看见梅罗心会绞痛至几近窒息，连带胃一起，连呼吸都使自己感到硬生生的痛。  
然后梅罗醒了，宛如自己亲身经历了一场那般，满额冷汗，浑身无力。他不知道为什么连尼亚的内心想法都如此真实地传到大脑，并精确无误地分析出来。是因为这是他的梦吗？这样尼亚所想的便只能是自己内心的猜测，而梦刚好完整细致地表现出来。在梦里梅罗看见另一个“梅罗”在和尼亚做那些事，自己则成了类似于摄像镜头的物质在直播梦之现场。梅罗躺在床上尽可能清晰地回想了一遍那场梦，莫名地感觉到不安，一种似乎预知到什么，虽然很模糊很朦胧，但下意识认为不是好事的感觉。他已经可以想象若梦继续下去会发生什么事：最糟糕的不过是尼亚在自己的房间里吐了一堆胃酸然后昏死过去，接着自己因发现尼亚没来上课而去找他，并送他去克里斯特尔那进行治疗，然后得到如下报告：  
厌食症，长期不足量的进食导致严重的营养不良、脱水。病因估计同情绪有关，须留于病房观察数日。  
他能想到是大概是这样，或者说，他已经不想往更麻烦的情况去想——不论是自己还是尼亚，都是善于制造“意外”的人。想到这里梅罗的心脏抽痛得紧，仿佛周围的压强突然加大，从不同方向挤压自己的心脏，窒息感遍布全身。梅罗不适地翻身，意识到自己还在床上，窗外已日晒三竿，本欲起身，又想是周末，干脆在床上再赖一会儿，想想自己和尼亚的事。  
幸好这只是一场梦，尼亚并没有中断我们之间的事，梅罗想。有一句诗在他脑中闪过，聒噪的莫里斯念诗的时候有念过这首：今朝有酒今朝醉，明日愁来明日愁。


	5. 05

05 

事实上，尼亚再怎么悲观消极也绝不会如梅罗所梦那样自虐或自残的，他呆在华米兹的意义可不是纯粹为了不明不白、尚未确认的“情”字。尼亚照样吃好玩好学好，而失眠也不是罕见得要去见医生的麻烦事，所以一切都没有大碍，他依旧有和梅罗不定期行事，虽然两人都感觉明显与最初不同。此时尼亚在堆骰子大厦，在脑中模拟与梅罗对话（失眠的时候尼亚偶尔会这么做）：  
“如果我死了，你会来看我几次？”  
“Null.”  
“Zero？”尼亚有些转不过来，梅罗突然转换的语种让他有些心慌。  
“我一定会在你之前死去。”  
“未来不受你控制。”  
“至少我能控制你和我的。”  
依旧是嚣张气焰不减半分的语气，尼亚从中听到令自己莫名不舍的情愫，他想逃。他向来不擅长应对这种跟情感有关的问题。尼亚下意识地想拥抱对方，却扑了空。恍惚间他总算想起这是自己臆想中的对话，不免怅然若失。对，他终于找到对应此时心情的词：惆怅。说不上轻松，不能算失落，而是类似的、交错的心情，越发地沉郁。尼亚想起一句诗，是莫里斯最爱的诗人的：将进酒，杯莫停。杯酒未尽，我们还能把酒言欢。  
像每个青春期的女孩总会面对“好朋友”的不请自来，英国这几天的下雨次数也频繁起来，户外的窗户已是阴沉湿冷，天空更是乌云密布，只看得见太阳散发的光芒照在厚积云上，形成层次分明的黑灰白。梅罗很容易受天气的影响，一来这决定自己是否能外出组队踢球；二来骤升的湿度让他感觉十分不适，仿佛整个人都因此阴沉起来，连觉睡不安稳。他情愿承认他想L也不愿承认他在想尼亚的事。  
两个人相安无事地过日子，直到罗杰面色凝重地找他们俩谈话。  
永远不会忘记那天，天空一直灰蒙蒙的，颜色惨淡淡，空气湿淋淋。心情忽而极似窗外的绵绵细雨，淅淅沥沥刚好压抑，哪怕后来大雨倾盆，也不觉一丝爽快，反而更抑郁。有东西呼之欲出，却哽在喉咙，吐不出，咽不下。难得感觉心脏忽上忽下，与欲火无关的躁动不安，倒像是天空即将崩塌，精神即将分裂崩溃，像是——  
又有谁要离开，或离开谁。  
“干嘛？罗杰。”梅罗语气不善，瞬变的天气和内心不舒服的感觉让他无法心平气和。  
罗杰双手交叉撑在桌上，嘴巴和鼻子被交错的手指挡住，反而欲盖弥彰地表露心情的沉重。他的声音低沉沙哑，夹杂些许无力感：“L死了。”  
愤怒、悲伤、不甘…一系列强烈的感觉扑天盖地汹涌而至，不仅是梅罗如此，连尼亚也在同一刻瞪大了双眼，然而稍长的刘海恰好掩盖他的反应。梅罗几乎不能消化罗杰和尼亚的话，他突然很不想见到尼亚，撕裂的疼痛拉扯他的神经，听到尼亚说“也好”，他果断转头，整齐的金发甩出决绝的弧度，一如它的主人，迈着坚定的步伐，说着笃定的话语：  
“我要以自己的方式，走自己的路。”  
真的要结束了，这场荒唐的游戏，尼亚想。当梅罗选择反对，尼亚心里五味杂陈，但最终只留下多了一层悲伤的惆怅，包括L的死亡，包括梅罗的离去。是啊，梅罗本来就没打算要留下来，如果他不是L，他就会离开，不回头。尼亚无比平静，巨大如磐石的悲怆压制跳动的心脏，连惆怅的意味都变得像一剂中药那般复杂，连呼吸，都带着牵扯全身的疼痛。尼亚走得很慢很慢，距离不远的卧室仿佛变得遥不可及，长达一生的路，似乎也将这般教人心生孤独。


	6. 06

06 

梅罗以凌乱的速度收拾自己的行李，玛特出乎意料地出现在门口，倚着门板站立，玩着血腥暴力的游戏。轻巧的游戏机时不时发出惊悚的惨叫声和怒吼声，游戏机的主人头也不抬地问：“就知道罗杰找你们俩过去没好事，这次真得走？”  
梅罗同样只顾收拾自己的衣物和派得上用场的器具，沉声道：“嗯，L死了，尼亚继承L。”  
“意料之中。”玛特结束游戏，将游戏机塞进口袋，护目镜反射浅淡的光，令人无法看清对方的双眼及其想法，叼在嘴边的烟因震动抖落了一些烟灰，声音仍旧含糊不清，“反正闲着也是闲着，给你搭把手吧。”  
梅罗眼中闪过复杂的光芒，没有拒绝。简单交代了会面的地点之类的事，便跟玛特说拜拜：“我还有件事要解决，后面跟上。行李我自己带着就好。”玛特也没有异议，回自己的房间拿已经收拾妥当的行李并离开孤儿院。  
梅罗悄无声息地摸进尼亚的房间时，尼亚正在搭纸牌金字塔。梅罗心中暗道正好，手脚放得更轻，关上门，带上锁，“啪”地按上灯光按钮同时将尼亚抱起抛到床上。尼亚甚至来不及发出单音节，刚有些吃痛地用手肘撑起自己的身体就被迫迎接对方的吻。两人的双唇碰撞、厮磨，尼亚趁仅有的空隙略带疑惑地念出一个名字，声音十分模糊：“梅罗？”回应他的，是更为粗暴的吻，宛如在吼：“废话。”  
两人立即陷入某种疯狂，梅罗所有的动作都施了两倍的甚至以上的力，仿佛想以此留下什么。摸索间梅罗想起自己忘了拿润滑油，更别说安全套，因为分神不小心咬的力度过重，尼亚便以牙还牙，两人变成以对方为食的啮齿动物，发了狠地啃咬、吸吮对方，不久两人都遍体鳞伤：吻痕、齿印随处可见。梅罗一路向下攻陷，突然在某个敏感部位停下，尼亚想起，他的房间里没有任何能用以润滑的物品。下一刻，梅罗伸出舌头，舔舐。他本想令尼亚越痛越好，却不想因此引起不必要的麻烦。  
尼亚从迷乱中清醒了一半，双手揪紧身下的床单。梅罗基本不用舌头进行扩张，因为他没忘过带做这事的“必需品”。尼亚本能地咬住下唇，没多久身体某处就被贯穿，尼亚睁大双眼，头极力向后仰，脑海中只剩下痛感，所有声音都被哽在喉咙，连呼吸都被迫暂停。很快梅罗的动作使两人都喘息不止，夹杂连同鼻音的呻吟，他们默契地摸到对方的手，十指交叉相握，在亲吻间开始冲撞。 梅罗腾出一只手，握住尼亚与他同侧的那只手，一同伸向尼亚濒临释放的器官，那是梅罗抚慰多次、親吻数回的尼亚的欲望。一阵不可自抑的低吼与轻哼过后，两人双双缴械。尼亚用自己所有的玩具保证，在做爱的时候梅罗绝对哼出了"liebe"这个词，因此他低喘着回以"t'aime"。这大概是两人自认识以来最坦白的言语了，与此同时，他们终于迎来了游戏的结束。  
没有对话，连分别都那么悄然无声。金发男孩站在床边，双手捧着坐在床边、双脚触地的银发男孩的头颅，无声的吻，道尽缠绵情愫。银发男孩双手环绕对方的脖颈，摩挲他的头发。无所谓疼痛，无所谓离伤。再没有人能令自己这般心生悸动，再没有人能带给自己如是刺激。这是无须他人见证的爱情，这是仅此二人共有的记忆。  
梅罗看着尼亚躺回床上，尼亚注视梅罗直到他离开。尼亚还能回味那紧窒的拥抱，仿佛没有再近距离的举动能抒发心中最后的渴求。梅罗明白这一夜意味着什么，不过，已无遗憾，他还记得尼亚的回应，还记得，悸动不已的心情。  
如一场歌剧，一首华尔兹，一次盛宴，曲终人散。  
今朝有酒今朝醉，酒尽方休。 

END


End file.
